Talk:Main Page
' The World Wide Super Disc Golf Course ' 1. The Devil's Needle Tee: The top of Devils Tower in Wyoming, USA Goal: The Space Needle in Seattle Washington, USA "Not too much water, but the mountains and redwoods will be a challenge to get through." Hole Sponsored by: Donovan 2. Tour de France Tee: The Eiffel Tower in Paris, France Goal: The Bell Tower of Notre Dame in Paris, France "Watch out for the Seine River and Qausimodo" Hole Sponsored by: magictenor1 3. A Go At The Gulf Tee: The white sand beaches of Gulf Shores, Alabama, USA Goal: The bouy in Key West, Florida, USA (farthest south point of the USA) "Pretty much an open shot but the wind would be tricky, may have to play through a few oil rigs as well." Hole Sponsored by: Amorybulldog 4. Island Shot Tee: Sothern Tip of Baja California, Mexico Goal: Top of Mauna Kea on Hawaii, USA "Short shot should be able to birdie if you can avoid the water." Hole Sponsored by: sk8architecture 5. Sea To Sky Tee: Island of Sri Lanka located in the Indian Ocean Basket: Top of Mt. Everest located at the border between Nepal and Tibet "It's a slight up-hill, but makeable in 3." Hole Sponsored by: tomschillin 6. The Wet Mitten Tee: The Sears Tower in Chicago, Illinois, USA Basket: The CN Tower in Toronto, Ontario, Canada "Got a nice water throw over lake michigan then a nice open field throw through south Michigan, then another water hazard in either Lake Huron or the Detroit River (depending on how you want to throw) then a nice chip shot to Toronto." Hole Sponsored by: 162StarValkyrie 7. Wall To Wall Tee: The Eastern tip of The Great Wall of China Goal: The Western tip of The Great Wall of China "A tight hole with China and Mongolia OB." Hole Sponsored by: DGtourist 8. The Money Hole Tee: The Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, California, USA Pin: Big Ben located in London, England "Plenty of hazards, including wind, water, and some elevation. Watch out for the Great white sharks too!!!" Hole Sponsored by: JR Stengele 9. The Real Chains Tee: Ferry Dock in Homer, Alaska, USA Goal: Flag Pole on the island of Attu, Alaska, USA "A big hyzer will get you to Kodiak Island. Well-placed shots are a must as island hopping all the way out the chain, with the winds in that area, being a challenge. The Gulf of Alaska and the Bering Sea are OB. Mandatory stop in Dutch Harbor *Trust me, you won't want to miss that party." Hole Sponsored by: ShaunR 10. Tail of Two Rivers Tee: St. Paul, Minnesota at the Mississippi River Goal: Southern Mouth of the Amazon River "This hole has great distance with plenty of natural hazards. Beware of the Anaconda!" Hole Sponsored by: aweiker06 11. The A.T. Tee: Start of the Appalachian Trail in Maine Goal: End of Appalachian Trail in Georgia "Mostly a wooded, technical hole with some slight elevation gains to deal with. " Hole Sponsored by: petecarp 12. Kiwis to Koalas Tee: Millford Sound on the Southern end of New Zealand's South Island Goal: The top of Ayers Rock Australia "There is a mando around the Opera House in Sydney. Obstacles would include having to Bungee Jump at Queenstown on the South Island, thermal activity at Rotorua on the North Island, New Zealand's 6 million sheep, two over ocean throws, a long hyzer around the Opera House, topless Australian girls on the beaches there and finally, the Austrailian Outback." Hole Sponsored by: The Valkyrie Kid 13. The Emerald Triangle Tee: The Trinity Alps Goal: Lake Mendecino "This hole has a manditory turn around the statue of Mckinley in the Arcata Plaza. Obstacles include numerous rivers, creaks, lakes, and lets not forget the Pacific Ocean (one huge water hazard), there's also lots of mountains and just a few trees to get over in this tri-county hole. Be carefull of people's gardens " Hole Sponsored by: humchris85 14. South of the Border Tee: Bunker Hill Monument, Boston, Massachusetts Goal: Frozen basket at the US McMurdo base in Antarctica "Requires a good skilled tunnel shots through the Big Dig underground highway in Boston before coming out to get across over a bunch of water hazards to South America. Need to put on lots of bugs sprays before getting there to make approach shots. Then put on some bit of long sleeves and hand warmers when entering South Pole to make a possible par or that damned bogey. You can stop by the McMurdo base for some hot chocolates and a plane ride out of there! Warning: This hole is "Enter at your own risk" Not responsible for any stolen bags, discs, mini discs, pencils, cell phones, beers, etc. in South America regions and does not provide protections from militia factions as well. Best to bring John Rambo along." Hole Sponsored by: DeafDiscGolfer 15. Purple Mountain Majesties Tee: Top of Pike's Peak, Colorado Goal: "Shore of Lake Louise, Banff National Park, Alberta, Canada "Easy drive-up access to the tee. A righty hyzer will keep you clear of the Rockies (being careful to avoid downtown Denver) for several hundred miles. May want to lay up in Yellowstone, or risk the Old Faithful geyser hazard (hard to see it through the Denver smog). Dry & only slight elevation changes on the remaining approach. Pin is nestled in mountains near Calgary, right on the Lake Louise shoreline, so putt conservatively lest you end up wet or nailing an outdoorsy tourist. A 4 is a good score on this hole." Hole Sponsored by: Luke@DiscTrips 16. "Up the Nile" Tee: Cairo, Egypt Goal: Elevated Green on top of Mount Kilimanjaro "Watch out for the pyramids outside the tee box before playing up the Nile and up a significant elevation gain to the pin. The river is a hazard, and the air will get very thin near the basket on top of Mount Kilimanjaro." Hole Sponsored by: ehillis 17. Soaking Wet to Wet from Sweat Tee: Middle of the Florida Everglades Goal: Middle of the Sahara Desert in Africa "A nifty pro par 5. The Equator is a nice OB line to the south and not only do you have to throw over the Atlantic, the Mediterranean Sea is OB to the north, maikng the approach to basket fairly tight. If you can belt it over the high grass around the tee, you might make it over the ocean but if not, we'll have to send you to the DZ in Nassau (Bahamas). After swimming across the ocean, you might want to stay wet while attempting your approach near Casablanca. Beware of losing discs during hurricane season." Hole Sponsored by:adlacro 18. Sea to Shining Sea Tee: Fort Sumter-Charleston, SC Goal:Olympic Torch of Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum "Teeing from the island fort in Charleston Harbor, your drive must cross over the harbor towards the flat plains of the midwest. A carefully placed drive will layup short of the Mississippi river, but be careful to leave yourself an angle to make the mandatory under the Gateway Arch in St. Louis. Players with stronger arms maybe able to make the carry over the Grand Canyon in Arizona but lesser experienced players will need to employ another layup. The approach shot will carry over the San Andreas fault, but players going for a three on this par 4 will need to be cautious because of the large body of water behind the goal." Hole Sponsored by: Mystery Olorin7 04:00, 9 September 2008 (UTC)